Perfectly Asymmetrical
by SoulEaterSymmetry
Summary: This is a fanfiction I'm working on. I may do other views of the story but this one is from Kid's point of view. This is about the DWMA in the future and the new students. Liz leaves Kid after an accident and he is assigned a new partner. However his dad is discreet about who it is yet claims Kid has met this Death Scythe before.


Another twist rounded up ahead. Blood pounded inside Kid's head as he quickly twisted through the next corner. The ground shook underfoot as the large, deformed keshian chased him and Liz down the twisted labyrinth of a building.  
Patty had been lost, taking a separate path then Kid and Liz. Without Patty, Kid could not use the sister's in their gun forms. He had to have them both. Without each one, his symmetrical balance was off.  
The keshian let out another harsh growl and ran faster, his jaws snapping at Liz and Kid's ankles. It's hot, sticky breath pervaded from its mouth, enveloping the narrow hall.  
"We can't run forever!" Liz shouted, her voice loud and angry, yet showed her exasperation. "Just use me and let's get the hell out of here!"  
"You know I can't do that!" Kid shouted back," that would be asymmetrical!"  
"Dammit Kid! Now is NOT the time! If we don't act we'll di-" A loud thud sounded instead of the rest of her voice. When Kid looked back, he watched in fear as he saw Liz lying flat on the ground, with the keshian towering over her.  
"No!" Kid shouted, quickly stopping himself and racing back towards his partner.  
The keshian raised up one of its twisted hands, getting ready to slam it on top of Liz. Kid slammed hard into the beast's side, trying to prevent the lethal blow onto Liz. However, a loud SNAP sounded and Liz let out a bellowing scream.  
"Liz!" Kid yelled turning to see Liz curled in a ball, bloody slowly oozing onto the floor.  
Suddenly Kid felt a hard force to his side. It sent him flying across the hall and hard into the nearby wall. Pain splintered through every inch and muscle on his body. Agonizing pain making it almost impossible to move as the keshian made its way back towards the writhing Liz.  
Suddenly the walls broke around the keshian and something shot through, tearing the keshian in two as it blasted through. Blood splattered the walls that surrounded the slaughtered monster that were not destroyed. There was a hole on each side of the monster, like a specialized path of destruction.  
Patty's head popped out from the entrance hole. She smiled as she saw Kid, and skipped right on over. Worry pulsed through Kid at the sight of her, for he still had no idea if Liz was alright. And then, through the exit hole, Stein made his way through with Spirit placed on his shoulder. He was the obvious creator of the keshian's demise.  
"Where's Liz?" Patty asked, tilting her head. She hadn't changed much over the years of knowing her. Patty was shorter than her sister, yet bustier, and not nearly as smart.  
Kid felt the words clogged up his throat for a moment. In till finally he forced out an, "over there, in front of the keshian."  
Kid's voice must have been shaking, because Stein hurried over to the spot, Spirit returning from his human form. When they came back, and unconscious Liz was weighed between them.  
"Let's hurry back to the DWMA," Stein started flatly, and then looked up at Kid as he finished, "She looks badly hurt."  
Kid couldn't even force himself to look at Patty as they headed back the quickest way to the DWMA.

It took only a few minutes for Stein to declare that it was only a shattered arm. That every part of the upper bone had been blasted with such force that most of the bone had broken apart. But what he didn't say was when Liz would wake up. Claiming it would take some time.  
Hours seemed to pass, and the only person who seemed more anxious that Kid was Patty. Poor Patty, her sister was in such a destroyed state, and it was all Kid's fault.  
This was a stupid accident. They weren't children anymore. Kid wasn't a child anymore. They were all now in their early twenties. Adults. Today was a horrid newbie mistake, and it had almost gotten them killed.  
Though the whole thing wasn't as much of a mistake as it was a condition. A problem Kid had. Once again, his need for symmetry and perfection had gotten in the way. But never before had someone gotten hurt in such a way.  
Stein stepped out into the hall wear Kid had been waiting. The moment Kid saw Stein walk towards him; he instantly jumped to his feet.  
"Well?" Kid insisted, nearly jumping out of his skin.  
"She's awake," Stein started, but before he could finish, Kid cut him off.  
"Where is she? Is she alright? Can I see her?"  
Stein looked slightly annoyed as he finished what he was originally saying. "Liz went to go pack her stuff."  
"What?" Kid shouted, so surprised he was almost knocked off his feet.  
Stein nodded, and Kid quickly pushed past him and raced to the house.  
Once there, Kid could see Patty standing outside. She watched as Liz carried boxes to a small car with her undamaged arm. She didn't even look up as Kid walked up.  
"What are you doing?" Kid finally said once she shoved a small box into the back seat.  
"Leaving"  
"You can't leave! I can't use just one gun!"  
"You won't have one gun."  
"What's that supposed to mean? Patty can only turn into one gun."  
"Patty's coming with me."  
Kid stopped. This was unbelievable. Kid was a Shinigami, but what good was he without his weapons. He couldn't let them leave. "Where are you going to go?"  
"WE are going on a well-earned vacation," Liz started, and before Kid could respond, she raised her free hand, "were not coming back for a while either. Shinigami-Sama already knows, I saw and spoke with him first."  
Kid didn't know what else to say. Everything felt awkward and wrong. But watching Liz struggle with the boxes due to her fucked up arm only made Kid feel worse. Giving up on fighting her, insisting she stayed. He grabbed some of the already packed suitcases and helped place them in the car.

Kid had a hard time sleeping through the night. The house seemed empty and silent. But most of all he felt alone. After a couple of hours of just lying there in his bed, face down in his pillow, he pulled himself out of bed.  
Once out of bed he fixed the sheets on the bed so they lay perfectly straight and flat against the bed. This action took at least another hour. Looking at the clock, Kid saw that it was five in the morning. With nothing else to do, Kid decided to get dressed and head to the DWMA.  
Once he walked into the door, he headed into Franken Stein's class room, surprised to see the man already there. The man was leaned over his desk, looking over papers and other items stacked upon his desk.  
Over the years, Stein hadn't seemed to age at all. Kid still remembered when he had first seen him. Watching as the man beat the holy hell out of Soul and the rest of them. The stitches that wrapped around his face still lay flat and creepy. Sending chills down the spins of the new students.  
Kid was surprised Stein was here due to the fact his house was no longer empty. Stein now had a son. The child had appeared shortly after the defeat of Asura, yet the child's mother was not known. But there was no doubt it was Stein's son.  
"You're here early," Stein's voice crept into Kid's ear like some creepy sound from the night.  
"So are you, don't you have your son at home?" Kid asked back, not mad, but avoiding the fact that his latest failure was keeping him up.  
Stein halted for a moment. As if something about the subject line threw him off. Glancing at Kid from the corner of his eye. His glasses glinting from the hallway light. "Zac has problems sleeping when I'm home with him at night." The answer was flat. Like the idea of a son that was afraid of you was natural.  
"What kind of problems?" Kid asked, curious and a bit worried.  
"Night terrors. Screaming and panicking in his sleep." Once again, said as if it was natural.  
Kid honestly had no idea how to respond. So he stood there for a moment in till Stein went ahead and ended the conversation.  
"You dad wants to talk to you about the weapon situation once the school opens upon the hour."  
Kid wondered what it could possibly be about. The thought that his dad might be angry with his was a high possibility. But maybe he also pitied him. There was no way to know for sure. Not till he went and talked to him about the whole situation.  
Stein continued talking, even though Kid was thinking to himself about the problems with not having a weapon. "In till then, you may help me get the classroom ready for the students, if you need something to take your mind off things."  
"Thanks," Kid started as he looked around the dark room, "should I start by turning on the light?"

The moment the kids began to enter the room, Kid left. He headed down the long, beautiful, symmetrical halls down to the Death Room. He knew his father was waiting for him inside. Sighing, Kid pushed open the door and headed inside.  
Death was sitting at his small tea table, sipping from a small white cup. His huge, blocky, white hands much larger that the cup itself. Setting the small cup down, he gestured for Kid to sit across from him. Kid walked over calmly and sat across from his father. A small cup already sitting in front of the spot.  
"Are you going to get them back? When are they coming back? Dad! I need my weapons!" Kid started in a flurry of questions, placing both his hands onto the small, wooden table.  
Shinigami pulled a china glass tea pot from under the table. The slick glass matching the smaller glasses on the table. "Tea?" Was his only response, his childish voice popped out as if Kid hadn't just blown apart. As if Liz and patty never left.  
"Father," kid started, leaning back and crossing his arms upon his chest, "I have no weapon."  
"Of course you have a weapon." Shinigami said happily. His goofy smile almost unbelievable.  
"You got Liz and Patty to stay?" Kid's voice was happy. He knew his dad wouldn't let him down. That was, in till he shook his head.  
"I got you a replacement in till they come back."  
"What? Who?" Kid said startled, No way there could be a symmetrical partner that would fit his needs.  
Death chuckled slightly, "Well she graduated at around the same time as you. Soon after, to be exact."  
"Soul became a Death Scythe befo-," Kid paused and suddenly the sentence flushed through his head, "She…?"  
Death nodded, "Yes she."  
"What's her name? Who was her meister?"  
Death chuckled and Kid could see the smile from the mask. "You'll see, she's reporting to me once she gets here, then I'll call you in when I'm done and you can remember her.  
"Remember would mean I've met her before." Kid replied starkly.  
Death only smiled, "Trust me, you have." Death stood to his feet. "Now, leave, I'll call you in here later after she's arrived."  
One final groan and Kid stood to his feet and left the room. Deciding that, to burn the remainder of time, he decides he might as well head out and grab breakfast.


End file.
